Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{6})(3^{-11}))^{-7}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 3^m}$.
${ ((5^{6})(3^{-11}))^{-7} = (5^{(6)(-7)})(3^{(-11)(-7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{6})(3^{-11}))^{-7}} = 5^{-42} \times 3^{77}} $